


The Perfect Night

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprise Romantic Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: He loved Dean more than anything else. But when he loses his job he doesn't think it's the right time to propose to his long term boyfriend. That all changes when Dean plans a beautiful night in.





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy stuff <3 
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~22nd Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Trail~**

 

 

 

Driving home after such a long horrible last day of being an accountant felt like an eternity. Cas knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he had to tell Dean he’d been fired. It was for the best, in a way. Working for Crowley and Rowena grew harder every day. Never able to do anything right or when he did he didn’t get it done quickly enough for them. He’d never felt so miserable than he did in the moments when he was at work. The thought that now his boyfriend would need to work that much harder to pay the bills till he could find a new job hurt his heart immensely. Dean was already working himself to the bone to pay for his part of their home together and to put Sam through college.

Sighing, he pulled his car up beside the Black Chevy Impala, he knew there was no way he could ask Dean tonight. Especially, now that the future was so uncertain. Cas slumped towards the front door with tears in his eyes. “Dean, I’m home” He said, sadly putting his things down on the front table. The house was shockingly quiet and dark except for the light shining from two rows of tiny candles. _What is all this now?_ Following them Cas found them leading towards the open backdoor where their simple backyard had been transformed in the hours he’d been gone. “What?” Their patio table had been moved into the grass and covered by a crisp white tablecloth. A top of it was two table setting, two candles, and a vase of golden honey roses.

“Do you like it?” Dean asked kissing Cas on the cheek before moving behind a chair.

“It’s wonderful” Bewildered he moved towards the offered seat and sat as Dean pushed him closer to the table. “Dean”

“I made something special for dinner.” Dean said cheerfully as he moved to the table to the side Cas hadn’t noticed. There were two plates of pasta and an ice bucket with a bottle cooling within it “I know you’ve been having a rough time at work lately.” Dean recalled, setting the two plates down, “So I thought it would be nice for you to come home and not have to worry about a thing.” Cas watched as his boyfriend poured two glasses of champagne and finally joined him at the table. “Took me all day to get everything ready but I’m happy I did. You look like you needed this” The following wink made Cas chuckle softly. He really did have a keeper sitting across from him. “To a better tomorrow?” Dean said raising his glass.

“To a better tomorrow.” Cas confirmed before taking a swing of the sweet champagne. A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate Dean’s homemade pasta. Only broken cause Cas couldn’t help but moan as that first bit of fresh pasta and creamy alfredo sauce hit his tongue. Though Dean would never admit it, everyone close to him knew he was a fantastic cook. “Dean this is to die for” He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the way Dean puffed up at the compliment.

“Work was bad I take it.” Dean said as he took the empty plates away.

“Bad is an understatement.” Cas swallowed as he calmed his racing heart “They let me go Dean.” He was looking at the grass, unable to watch Dean’s reaction as he delivered the news.

“Cas” A hand came into his line of sight, “It’s okay. Come on. I have desert waiting for us inside” As Cas stood, a couple tears trickled down his cheeks, “Don’t worry Hon. Everything will be alright.” Walking back through the lines of candles Dean led them to the living room, “Sit down” He said reassuringly, “I’ll grab it and be right back” Collecting himself Cas knew there was no time like the present to follow his heart’s greatest desire. Dean was too good to let him slip through his fingers. Quietly Cas wiped the tears from his face, pulled out the tiny red box and knelt on one knee waiting for Dean to get back. “I hope you like the – ice – cream—” Dean stuttered seeing Cas as he was “Cas get off the floor.” Dean said softly putting the bowls down.

“Dean” Cas said crying softly, as he stood, tears streaming down his face at the rejection. “Please –”

“This is not how this is going down” Dean said rushing to pull a small blue box out of his pocket “Get your butt on that couch and let me propose to you properly Castiel Novak” Stunned Cas did as he was told, all the while Dean chuckled, shakily getting onto one knee in front of the man. “I’m gonna be the one to propose to you.” Dean laughed as he pulled the ring out of the box and pushed it onto Cas’ ring finger. “And I’m not taking no for an answer” He said pushing up to kiss Cas gently, as happy tears streamed down his face.

“I love you” Cas sobbed, making room for his fiancé on the couch

“And I love you too Cas” Dean lovingly pulled him so that he was laying on Dean’s warm chest. Dean huffed annoyed as he rubbed soothing circles on Cas’ back, “I can’t believe you ruined my perfectly planned proposal Cas.” As he calmed he could tell Dean was pouting.

“Yeah, sorry” Cas said softly, “I’ve just been meaning to ask you for some time and thought it was a beautiful night to do so.” His gaze drifted up to the green eyes that captivated him every day, “But to be fair,” Cas lifted his hand up to Dean’s face, “You did put a ring on me before I could you.” Sending the two of them into a fit of laughter.

“I certainly did.” Dean kissed the top of his head. Sending warmth throughout Cas’ body, “Hey” Cas brought his eyes to look at Dean, “So are you gonna give me yours or do I have to do the honor myself?” Laughing softly Cas opened his box and placed the ring where he intended for it to remain for the rest of his days. “It’s perfect” Dean said nuzzling Cas’ neck “I want you to know you don’t have to worry about the job Cas. We’ll figure it out.” Bringing their faces closer Dean rubbed their noses together in a soft, adorable eskimo kiss. Making Cas’ heart flutter in the sweetest of ways. “As long as we’re together, that’s all that matters to me” _This is what it means to be loved unconditionally_ Cas thought as sleep started to overtake him. Soon after Cas felt Dean wiggle out from under him, scoop him up, and carry him to their bedroom where Cas proceeded to snuggle up to Dean like an octopus to its prey. His man was staying with him the rest of that perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Let me know what you thought <3


End file.
